


Shameless Flirting and Meddling Friends

by sad_gay_and_lonely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, No Smut, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_gay_and_lonely/pseuds/sad_gay_and_lonely
Summary: Adora works at a coffee shop. Catra likes to annoy Adora. Glimmer thinks they'd be perfect together.orCatra comes in a coffee shop and joke flirts with Adora and one day on Adora's day off Glimmer sends Catra to give Adora her sweatshirt. It starts raining, and Adora learns Catra is terrified of storms.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Glimmer/Bow (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Shameless Flirting and Meddling Friends

The bell on the door rang, signaling someone had come inside the coffee shop. It was a small indie place run by Glimmer’s mom. Mostly Adora shared shifts with Bow and Glimmer, but occasionally she would run into Mermista or Perfuma. 

Adora internally groaned before turning around and plastering her most friendly smile on her face. 

A girl with short, dark hair stood on the other side of the counter. Her bright eyeshadow contrasted with her dark skin. She had long, sharp acrylic nails that tapped on the counter as she examined the menu. Adora had to stop herself from openly staring at the girl, a task that seemed to be proving harder than she would have liked to admit. 

The unnamed girl snorted. “Are you going to take my order or what?”

Adora had to snap herself out of her trance. “Uh - right yes.” She cleared her throat. “What can I get you?”. The blonde girl heard Glimmer, her coworker and best friend, giggle at Adora’s obviousness. Adora had to stop herself from glaring at Glimmer.

“Well I would like a small latte, but perhaps there’s something I can get you?” The girl asked in a flirtatious voice and smirk on her face. 

Adora huffed and gritted her teeth. “No there is not.” She grabbed a cup and marker and began to write down the girl's order. “One small latte coming up. Can I get a name for that order?”

The girl, who seemed all to amused with teasing Adora, leaned slightly on the counter and spoke in an even more sultry voice. “Catra.” At the confused look Adora supplied the girl went on. “My name, its Catra.”

Adora nodded and scribbled the name on the cup before handing it to Glimmer. “Is that all?” 

“Sadly, yes. I’m sure you’re dreading my departure.” Catra said with a dramatic flick of her wrist. 

Adora sighed irritatedly. “That’ll be $1.50”. 

“What, no discount?” Catra questioned. 

“What, no tip?” Adora countered. 

Catra nods and hands Adora the money. “Good-bye princess” she says as she walks off. 

Adora makes a squawking sound of protest as she watches Catra’s back retreat from the counter. 

Glimmer’s giggles became full laughs as Catra left. “She was so your type, oh my god.”

Adora did glare at Glimmer this time. “I don’t have a type, okay? And if I did she’s definitely not it.” Glimmer gave her a disbelieving look before she turned her attention back to the drink she was making. 

Bow stepped out of the back room a few moments later. He saw Adora sulking as she whipped down the counter and Glimmer’s knowing smirk. “Okay, what’d I miss?”

“Adora denying her feelings” The pink haired girl said with too much glee for Adora’s liking. 

“I do not have feelings for her! She’s rude and- and she called me ‘princess’! So no, Glimmer, I’m not denying anything.”

“Who are we talking about?” Bow asked. 

“Here.” Glimmer replied before she rang the bell and called out “Small latte for Catra!”

The same girl walked up and claimed her drink with ease. She took a sip and winked at Adora before she left. The glare Adora sent her had Catra chuckling as she walked out the door. 

“Oh, her?”, Glimmer nodded. “I have a class with her! She doesn’t usually come off like that. Well maybe she does?”, before Bow could continue his rambling Glimmer grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. 

“You know her?!” Glimmer asked with a hopeful expression on her face. 

“I-well, yeah.” Bow replied with Glimmer still hanging off his arm. Glimmer squealed and launched into an explanation of how they just had to get Adora and Catra together. 

Adora groaned and dropped her head on the counter. She loved her friends, she really did, but they were going to be the death of her. 

___

The next day Catra returned. Adora tried to get out of taking her order, but Glimmer refused to let Adora hide in the back. Considering Glimmer was significantly shorter than Adora, she was surprisingly intimidating.

Catra sauntered up to the counter and an awkwardly stood Adora.

“Hey” Catra’s eyes flicked down to the blonde’s name tag, “Adora.” she said with that stupid smirk on her face. 

Adora huffed. “What can I get for you today?” she said, trying to be as professional as possible. 

Catra put her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her palm. “Small latte, same as yesterday. Shame you don’t remember.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “I probably blocked it out”, she said before she could stop herself, she was still dealing with a customer after all. 

Catra removed her arm from the table and gave Adora an appraising look. “Would you look at that? Blondie’s got some bite to her after all.”

Adora frowned at the other girl. “That latte’s $1.50.”

“Of course.” replied Catra. She pulled the money out of her wallet and handed it to Adora with ease. “See you around princess.” Catra said, including the familiar nickname. 

Glimmer sprinted out of the back room dragging Bow behind her. “C’mon Adora!! You need to ask for her number! ”

Adora sighed. “Glimmer, I can’t stand her! I’m not dating her.”

Glimmer pouted at Adora’s reluctance. “Fine, can you at least admit she’s attractive?”

Bow bumped his shoulder into Glimmer’s. “It’s fine Glimmer. Don’t make Adora do something she doesn’t want to.” Glimmer huffed and set out making the order. Another customer came in, giving Adora something to distract herself with. 

___

This continued for the next few days. Catra would come in and shamelessly flirt and tease Adora while the blonde internally begged for death. Catra walked into the small cafe not expecting anything different to happen today. 

Except when Catra walked up to the counter it was Glimmer there instead of Adora. Glimmer looked up and saw the familiar customer. 

“Adora’s not here today, it’s her day off” said Glimmer as if she could read Catra’s mind. 

“Oh, okay. Well can I just get a small latte?” she asked the pink haired girl. Catra couldn’t help but notice her own voice sounded rather disappointed. 

Glimmer smirked a little. “Of course.”

Catra pulled out the money, anticipating the cost and handed it to the girl across the counter. Catra was walking away from the counter when Glimmer called out to her. 

“Hey, Catra? Adora actually left this here yesterday.” she pulled a sweatshirt out from behind the counter. “Do you think you could drop it off at her place?”

“I - uh- sure I guess?” Catra stuttered out. 

“Great!!” Glimmer beamed at the dark haired girl. “Here, can I see your phone?”

Catra, still very stunned, took her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to Glimmer. She took the phone and punched something in. “There’s her apartment number and directions, also I put my phone number in incase something goes wrong.” said Glimmer while handing Catra her phone, who slipped it back into her pocket. When Catra didn’t make a move to grab the sweatshirt Glimmer rolled her eyes and pushed it forward. “C’mon, don’t you want to do one good thing in your life?”

Catra scoffed. “It’s just a sweatshirt.”

Glimmer let out a frustrated breath. “Not the sweatshirt! Adora! Don’t tell me you refuse to see it too!” 

Catra didn’t say anything. Instead she took the sweatshirt and her latte and stepped back from the counter. She nodded at Bow and retreated from the coffee shop and stepped into the cool, cloudy afternoon. 

Glimmer bounced excitedly as she started to help Bow put away the new shipment of coffee beans. 

___

Catra had absolutely no idea about what the fuck she had gotten herself into. Sure it was fun to rile up Adora but she was not expecting to end up standing in front of Adora’s apartment door, with the blonde’s sweatshirt, as it was about to rain. She had tossed her coffee after a few sips like she normally does, leaving her with just the thick, blue clothing. 

Catra took a deep breath and braced herself. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards it. The door flung open to reveal an Adora with her hair tied in a messy bun, sweatpants, a hoodie, and some very fashionable bunny slippers. 

“Catra? What are you doing here? How’d you get my address!?” 

“Hey, Adora”, Catra said as she leaned against the door frame. “The girl from the coffee shop sent me. Glimmer, was it? The one with the pink hair. She wanted me to return this.” Catra handed Adora the navy blue sweatshirt. 

Adora looked down at the sweatshirt and after a moment's hesitation she took it. “What do you get out of it? You don’t strike me as the charitable type.” Adora said with a suspicious look. 

With her hands now free, Catra started twirling a piece of her short hair around her finger. “The pleasure, of seeing you of course, princess.”

“Ugh. Whatever Catra.” As Adora was about to slam the door shut the sound of thunder crackling through the air bounced off the walls, lighting up the narrow hallway. Catra yelped and stood straight up. Adora realized just how vulnerable she looked. Another sound of thunder boomed and Catra curled in on herself. 

Of course Adora knew some people were terrified of storms but she didn’t think Catra would be one of them. Adora walked a few feet into her apartment, grabbed a blanket, and rushed back to the door. She couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to protect Catra that came rushing over her. Bow would call it her savior complex, but they didn’t need to go into that right now. 

Adora held the blanket open for Catra, who gave it a skeptical look. The sound of rain coming down and hitting the walls was soon joined by a third loud crack that caused Catra to jump into the blanket and allow herself to be wrapped in Adora’s arms. 

Adora walked the terrified girl into her apartment and guided her to the couch. “Is this okay?” Adora asked the shaking form sitting on the couch. Catra slightly nodded her head. “Do you want some hot chocolate?” Catra nodded again. “Alright, I’ll be right back. ” 

Adora headed a few feet to the right to get to her kitchen. Her apartment may be small, but it was definitely cozy. She quickly poured some cocoa powder in two mugs and boiled some water. She then poured the water into the mug and stirred them with a spoon. She also threw in a few marshmallows, because who doesn’t like marshmellows?

Adora shuffled back to the living room and set her mug on the table, giving the other one to Catra. “You okay?” Catra shook her head and huddled further into the blanket. “What would help?”

“Can you, maybe just hold me?” Catra asked in the most broken, innocent voice that melted Adora’s heart. Adora nodded and, rather ungracefully, got on the couch and pulled Catra into her arms. Adora buried her nose into Catra’s fluffy, brown hair and took a deep breath. 

“Would watching TV help?” Adora asked as gently as she could. She felt more than heard Catra’s agreeing hum. Adora reached her arm out to the table and grabbed the remote. She flicked the TV on and it started playing some romantic comedy, most definitely from  _ Hallmark _ . She heard Catra take a sip on her hot chocolate as she settled back into place. 

And so they sat, cuddling on the couch, watching  _ Hallmark  _ movies, and sipping hot chocolate until the storm eventually gave out. Everytime lightning would strike Catra snuggled further into Adora, causing the blonde to feel an overwhelming fondness for the other girl. 

Once the rain stopped and Catra calmed down, she slowly climbed out of Adora’s embrace. “Uh - thanks for that. Y-you really didn’t have to.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to.” Adora said with a sweet smile. 

A small, shy smile grew on Catra’s face. “Well, I guess that’s my cue.” Catra went to get up, but Adora grabbed her hand and pulled her back down for reasons she couldn’t explain. 

“Would you maybe want to go out sometime?” Adora asked with Catra’s hand still in hers. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Catra smiled. “Can I get your number?” Adora nodded and typed her number into Catra’s phone. Catra pecked Adora’s lips and left the apartment with pink spreading rapidly across her cheeks. 

___

_ One Month Later _

Adora and Catra were in a corner making out while Glimmer wished she had never said anything in the first place. 

“If I have to watch them make love eyes at eachother one more time I will stab myself. No, I’ll stab them then myself.” Glimmer informed Bow. 

“Come on. I think it’s cute.” Glimmer scrunched her face. “Oh, looks like you have some people to stab.” Bow said. 

Glimmer groaned. “Why. Did. I. Get. Them. Together.” she said, each word punctuated with a slam of her head on the counter. 

Bow giggled. “You brought this on yourself, deal with it.” 

Glimmer glared at him. She really had no problem with Catra after she gave Catra the initial ‘You Break Her Heart, I’ll Break Your Shins’ talk. Glimmer just liked to complain about stuff sometimes. 

“Hey, guys!” Adora beamed at them after leaving Catra to return to her own part time job at the Walmart across the street. 

As much as Glimmer did complain about them, she took one look at that smile Adora had on her face and knew she didn’t regret a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I actually posted on Friday, I'm so proud of myself. I hope you liked this and you don't feel like it was a complete waste of your time :)) Also Catra saying "Hey, Adora" is my sexuality, sue me. 
> 
> Shameless Self - Promo: My instagram is @sad_gay_and_lonely_fanfic
> 
> leave kudos, comment, or bookmark if you feel like it
> 
> edit: 1k hits??!? y'all are great


End file.
